


阶下囚

by PsycheCarr



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr
Summary: 艾瑞克跌跌撞撞扯着他倒在王座前，空荡荡的大厅里只能听见粗重的喘气声。“你喝多了。”特查拉推开这个吊在自己身上的大男孩，“今天只是带你出来逛逛都城，现在已经这么晚了，给我回监狱里去。”“别，嗝，别急。”被推开的艾瑞克摸索着滩上王座，“我在这坐十分钟，然后就出去找女人，保证明早把自己完整送回来，您看怎样？”





	阶下囚

**Author's Note:**

> -特查拉/艾瑞克（斜线有意义）
> 
> -18R

艾瑞克跌跌撞撞扯着他倒在王座前，空荡荡的大厅里只能听见粗重的喘气声。

“你喝多了。”特查拉推开这个吊在自己身上的大男孩，“今天只是带你出来逛逛都城，现在已经这么晚了，给我回监狱里去。”“别，嗝，别急。”被推开的艾瑞克摸索着滩上王座，“我在这坐十分钟，然后就出去找女人，保证明早把自己完整送回来，您看怎样？”

他说这话时醉得几乎睁不开眼，说完自顾傻笑三声，张开手脚躺进椅子里。特查拉哭笑不得：“你把自己灌成这样，怕是没有女人肯理你。”“不见得。”艾瑞克摆着身子坐起来，炫耀似地慢慢撩开上衣，露出他的腹肌。再迅速扯过头顶，甩到一边，“看见了吗？我的小姑娘。”

现在他的表弟赤裸上身对着他。这没什么，挑战时他早见过。不过艾瑞克酒量实在不怎么样，他浑身染了层暗红，胸脯随着呼吸上下起伏。

“疼吗？”

“什么？”艾瑞克显然没有预料到这个问题，“你是说……这些圆形疤痕？弄的时候挺疼的，但现在没事了，就像纹身。” “这原本是为了提醒我对你父亲的恨意，但现在……”他若有所思地抚摸着那些疤痕。“我猜已经没什么用了。”特查拉蹲下身子去找弟弟的视线，他眼里蒙着层雾，一不小心就成了水珠，挂在睫毛上。

特查拉向前倾，抱住弟弟，舔去那滴泪：“都过去了，艾瑞克，你现在和我在一起。”

假酒害人，特查拉想。确切的来说，他也没有太多精力去考虑这个。因为艾瑞克正伏在他腿间，耷拉下来的脏辫垂着，嘴里是自己的老二。特查拉全身僵硬，手生疏地朝弟弟头上揉。而艾瑞克吮吸几下顶端，便张口往里吞。他能感到自己的前端抵着喉咙口，有舌头转来转去。尽管特查拉平时并不滥情，也没怎么经历过这类情况，不过多久他还是呼吸絮乱了起来。艾瑞克听了用力一吸，特查拉便全部射进他嘴里。

“你不行啊。”艾瑞克戏谑地笑着，嘴角牵了白丝出来，脸颊上的白浊格外明显，“才这么点时间？”

“那我大概可以夸你一句技术好。”特查拉滑下王座，趁弟弟不注意时将他推了上去，再居高临下地用双手卡住，“我特赦你能明早回监狱，艾瑞克，今晚你能和梦寐以求的王座共度良宵了。”

“出尔反尔。”艾瑞克将嘴撞向他，两人便撕咬在一起，嘴里满是对方的血腥气。他们用舌头进攻，牙齿防御，像两头豹子在争夺领地那样占有对方。特查拉顺势把手伸进弟弟的内裤里，他硬得厉害，整根都黏糊糊地湿透了。国王沾了一手粘液，划过半个腰部去捏艾瑞克的屁股。他显然对此没有什么意见，全身心投入在他已经占了上风的漫长亲吻中。特查拉无心恋战，而是把两根手指挤入股缝。

艾瑞克下身一涨，浑身都僵了几秒，就这几秒他又失去了亲吻的主动权。现在他被顶在王座上，哥哥的手指在他身体里胡乱揉压，弄的他心烦意乱。

“进来吧，看你又硬了。”他停下撕咬，眼睛直勾勾地盯着特查拉，右手在他胯下装模作样抓了一把。然后他就感受到什么东西抵了上来，特查拉也回望着弟弟，他仍记得第一次见艾瑞克时他的眼神——他眼里的仇恨、愤怒、嫉妒……如今这些也许没有完全消去，却淡了许多。且多了点什么。

爱意，他想。无论过去经历过什么，艾瑞克都已经挣脱出来了。现在他是自己的弟弟，爱人，是另一个黑豹。

他浅浅地磨了几下，便整根挤进去。艾瑞克起初有些疼，但过几下便有了快感。他从未试过这事，竟爽得有些发晕，舒服地喘了几声，满意地感受到体内的异物又涨大些许。正要散开时特查拉扣住他的脚腕朝后拉，使双腿缠在自己的腰上，这样顶得更深了。艾瑞克正打算再去吻对方时，国王俯下身子，开始舔那些伤疤。

“我不需要你的可怜，这条路是我选择的，我会承担。”艾瑞克托着哥哥的头，“况且，我建议你吻这儿。”他撑起身子，照特查拉的肩膀啃了下去。

吃疼的特查拉忍住了吸气声，而是加快速度插了几下，用力把弟弟压住，抽出老二，使坏地尽数射到了艾瑞克的脸上。

“别忘了你现在还是个犯人。”他居高临下地看着艾瑞克用舌头舔掉嘴边的白点：“夜还很长呢。”


End file.
